Moonlight Season 1, Episode 1: Love Set in Stone
by Chilli-Chicka
Summary: The first episode in my own little Moonlight season. It followes the adventures of our beloved cast and all the violence and romance they find themselves in.
1. The Back Story

**Moonlight Season 1**

**Moonlight Season 1**

**Back Story**

**From the Author**

Hello Dear Reader, and Thank You for deciding to read this story. But, before you start, allow me to explain a few things first.

I am a Moonlight fan to the core and, if you are reading this, you most probably are one too. Unfortunately it seems that the networks didn't realize just how popular the show was before cancelling it, leaving dedicated fans longing for more. In my opinion the reason for the show dying was because they weren't sure where to go with Mick and Beth anymore. They moved just a little to fast and used up most of their best ideas.

I intend to fix that.

You should know that this will count as a First Season all on its own and the events of the televised first season will only be used as a back story. Also, to give us a little more to work with I've decided to alter a few details:

- Everything up to the episode B.C. happened unaltered.

- Morgan/Coraline did not come back. She died the night Mick rescued Beth – Unless I can find a very iUnique/i reason to bring her back.

- Josh is, unfortunately, still alive and dating dear Beth.

- Maureen lives. I like her.

- Beth does NOT know that it was Mick who rescued her.

- Mick and Beth have never mated, dated or fornicated – this includes professions of love.

- As for Josef's Sarah…we'll have to see what happens there. winks

- Beth was five when she was kidnapped in 1985, which means she was born in 1980 and is now 28.

The reasons for these changes are simple – they give us just so much more to play with.

Here are a few keys for you to understand the writing format better:

- Each episode will start with a Mick voice over (which will differ a little form the ones in the show) and it will be italicized and bolded.

- Any voice overs will be italicized and bolded.

- To denote thoughts that are not voice overs I'll only be using italics.

- When I want to emphasize something it will either be in capitals or bolded.

- Moonlight now has theme songs! Do yourself a favor and look them up. They are:

Disturbia, by Rihanna

Slept so Long, by Korn

Forsaken and Redeemer, by Jonathan Davies.

If there are any questions or comments, PLEASE POST THEM!!

Now, without further ado I present to you:

**MOONLIGHT SEASON 1, EPISODE 1.**

All my love, Chicka.


	2. S1E1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. Do you think that, if I owned the hot vampire Mick St. John I'd have time to write these stories?**

**No, I didn't think so.**

* * *

**Love Set in Stone**

**Part 1**

_**My name is Mick St. John and I am a vampire. I live and work in Los Angeles as a Private Investigator; maybe helping other people will make up for what I am. Fifty six years ago I was betrayed by a woman named Coraline who turned me on our wedding night. Needless to say that our 'relationship' was doomed from the start. It was in nineteen eighty five that she tried to turn a five year old girl, Beth, in an attempt to create the perfect happy family.**_

_**I staked her and left her to burn.**_

_**I always stayed close, watching Beth grow up; a hidden presence and guardian angel whenever she needed me. I never intended for her to know me, but I was too enthralled by her walking through that fountain to leave when she finally approached me. It feels so much longer than eight months ago. After that, things happened way to fast. I still don't know how it came to be, but she knows what I am…and she's not afraid, she's not angry. Much has happened between us, but for now we can only be friends. Even that is already too dangerous.**_

_**But we do make a good team.**_

Pale blue eyes opened slowly from a dreamless sleep and sharp, white fangs gleamed in the faint light of the room as Mick St. John yawned, waking up to face another night.

**_Hopefully one a little more uneventful than usual._**

His movements were languid as he lifted the door to of his freezer, quite tempted to close it again and drift back of to sleep. Unfortunately it was not to be; his phone started to ring, the vibrations causing it to slip dangerously close to the edge of the counted on which it rested. With a sigh he lifted himself, grabbed the phone and checked the Caller ID.

Josef. No extra rest tonight then.

"St. John." He answered the phone, trying his utmost best to suppress a yawn.

"Didn't wake you did I?" Just like Josef. He knew damn well Mick didn't like to be disturbed during his Start-of-Night routine. As if to confirm this Mick simply 'Hmm'-ed as a reply.

"Thought so. Listen, I need you. Do whatever you do – or come and feed here, whatever – and then get over to the house. I have a problem." The phone died.

Frowning slightly, Mick stared at the device in his hand. Josef never was one for many words, but this wasn't like him. If he had a problem he usually had the courtesy to come and see him at the apartment to explain the situation. But something him riled up, more so than usual. All thought of sleep left Mick as he rushed from the cold room. If Josef wanted him at the compound something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

He completed his routine in half the normal time and he found himself driving to Josef barely twenty minutes after The Call. Somehow it had acquired capital letters in his mind, Josef's words mulling around in his head as he left the apartment behind. "Josef Konstantin, if this is one of your goddamned 'I gave someone money and I want it back' emergencies I'm going to kill you myself." He muttered under his breath to absolutely no one at all as he sped over a red light, hearing a woman swearing behind him. The phone on the seat next to him began to ring again and he didn't even need to look at it to know who was calling.

"I'm on my way."

"Drive faster." The line died again. Josef was going to have some serious explaining to do, this truly was unlike him. Yes, he loved to race around in his damned Ferrari, but he always insisted on obeying the rules of the road. Just another one of his 'Attract as little attention as possible' rules. Apparently that was being tossed out of the window tonight as well…and it did not bring on any positive thoughts.

He slowly approached his destination, but it was not deliberate. He simply had no other option – the driveway was flooded with security vehicles – most vampire friendly and/or owned – and people were mulling all around the perimeter. He was right to have been worried – Josef NEVER made such a scene without very good reason. Hell, he'd never seen things this frenzied since meeting the vampire! If something happened to warrant all this ruckus he was rather hesitant to see the state Josef was in. Not even Lola and her million dollar stunt brought this on.

Parking the car he made his way into the building only to be met by a secretary who was near tears. She reeked of fear…what the hell?!

"I'm here to see…" she cut him off before he could finish.

"Mr. Konstantin is waiting." She mumbled before rushing off, no doubt going to cry her heart out. He did not have to ponder the secretary's state too long. Even as he approached Josef's office he could here him yelling and roaring alternately.

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES OR HOW MUCH IT COSTS! GET YOUR FUCKING PATHETIC ASS OUT OF MY OFFICE AND FIND IT!!" Mick could have sworn he felt the floor beneath him vibrate as the door opened mid sentence and a young man rushed from the office as if he was being chased by a monster. Which, if he didn't manage to satisfy Josef, was a very likely possibility in the not so far future. Mick slowly opened the office door to find Josef leaning on the table, palms flat, fangs extended and eyes shockingly pale. The office itself was a mess, papers strewn everywhere and valuable ornaments smashed to pieces. Mick could almost swear he smelt blood as well. But the one thing that stood out to him was on the opposite wall – Josef's safe. He'd checked the thing's security himself, it had been flawless – impenetrable. Yet it was hanging open and completely empty.

"Finally decided to show up, did you?" he asked, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch it man. I'm here to help, don't forget that." Mick answered back as calmly as he could. He was not going to let Josef take his temper out on him, friend or no friend.

Josef ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "Yeah? Start with that." He pointed to the safe, his voice returning to its normal tone. "Some fucking bastard managed to get in here, past all the security, broke into a safe YOU checked, and stole everything!" He headed over to a small table in the corner of the office, where only one of the usual three decanters was still whole. He poured himself a glass, not even bothering to offer any to Mick.

"Vampire?"

"Can't see how it can be anything else. There was also a good amount of stench in the air…I'd put him at about your age."

Mick nodded as he approached the safe. With all the commotion there wasn't much of a scent left, but there was enough to assure him he'd be able to recognize it should he find it again somewhere else. He turned to survey the room and the damage done to it before raising an eyebrow at Josef. The place looked like a warzone!

"All me." He said before turning away, lifting the glass of thick red liquid to his lips.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mick was only answered with a 'Hmph' before he shook his head and looked back at the safe. "What did they take that has you so riled up?" he was met with silence, having only Josef's back to stare at until the older vampire finally decided to turn around and face him. He was wearing his usual mask of composure but Mick was no idiot. Josef was angry, worried and miserable at the same time. Whatever he had been keeping in that safe had been very valuable to him.

"Sit down."

"Josef…" He began, but he could speak no further.

"Do you want to know or not?" He didn't leave much room for an argument. If Mick wanted to know the truth he would have to pretend to be comfortable on the once luxurious seat that was now almost torn to shreds. Josef didn't look him in the eye until he heard Mick sink down onto the ruined piece of furniture.

"Right, I'm sitting. What's going on Josef? As I recall everything in that safe was replaceable. As for the paperwork, I'm sure you have backups filed away somewhere."

Josef laughed, walking to the safe and running his fingers along the cool metal. "Almost everything was replaceable." His eyes closed and when he reopened them his eyes had, once again drained of color. He slammed the door of the safe, the walls rattling as he did so and the metal making a sickening screeching sound. "They took the one thing I value most, the only thing I'd be willing to die for. I want you to find it and bring it back…" he growled "…as well as the bastard who thought he could steal it from me."

"Fanged justice?"

"He deserves no more."

"So what did he take that you value so much?" Mick was becoming slightly impatient. Josef was talking in circles as if he wanted to avoid the one subject he'd summoned Mick about. Either he was embarrassed that he'd probably made a fool of himself again, or it was something from his past. His human past. Josef never talked about it, he didn't even want to remember it, always insisting that he was more than happy with leaving the mortal coil behind him. They had most likely been staring at each other in silence for a good ten minutes before Josef finally relented, turning away to stare out of the window and out over LA.

"The Stones of Blood." Josef's voice was soft enough that Mick had trouble hearing it even with his enhanced senses.

"I'm sorry…Stones of Blood?"

**_Maybe the time to book my old friend into an Asylum had finally come._**

"What, are you deaf now as well?" Josef asked him, becoming slightly irritated himself. "The Stones of Blood…a collection of thirteen of the finest and rarest blood red diamonds set in a diamond and white gold necklace. The reddest of the set rests in a ring of the highest quality white gold. The total carats of the set equals more than the bloody crown jewels, I promise you that, and it's about nine times as valuable."

Mick was staring at his friend, his mouthing agape. He had surely not expected something this fantastical. "I thought it was a myth? A story jewelers talked about to impress their customers?" This was too unreal, too unbelievable. Why would Josef have possession of such an exquisite set of jewels?

"How do you know it wasn't a fake?"

Silence again.

"Josef?"

His voice was resigned, emotion finally permeating his words. "Because I was the one who had it commissioned centuries ago…for my wife."


	3. S1E1 Part 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. Do you think that, if I owned Mick St. John I'd have time to write these stories over and above everything else I would be doing… wink wink**

**No, I didn't think so.**

* * *

**Love Set in Stone**

**Part 2**

Beth slowly rubs her eyes before she tries to refocus on the computer screen before her. It was like every criminal in LA had decided to drop of the face of the earth this week. She hadn't had a single crime to report and had, instead, been sent to do a variety of fluff pieces. Not even Mick had had an interesting case this week and thus it had been completely uneventful. To say that Beth Turner was agitated would be an understatement. Just about ready to smash the screen in front of her, she heard Mo's voice reverberating through the office.

"BETH!"

Just about as hopeful as she could get, she grabbed her bag and jacket before heading to the office of her friend and boss. She would sell her soul if it meant Mo was about to present her with a criminal case. She needed **something** to do, and by something she didn't mean covering 'Adopt-a-pet' day at the nearest animal shelter.

She was in luck.

Walking into the office she could see the broad smile on Mo's face and she knew that she finally had something to grab on. Not only that, but Maureen didn't even offer her a seat. This had to say something about the case itself. '"Not to sound morbid, but please tell me we have something interesting here? Like, oh I don't know, a murder? Please don't send me on another fluff piece disaster!" Beth practically begged.

Mo nodded. "I just got the call. A girl's been murdered not far from here and it's a pretty strange MO. I also heard rumors that it's a high profile case because of something found at the scene. I need you over there yesterday! Go get me some more hits!"

Beth laughed, did a mock salute and practically flew from the office to where Steve was already waiting with the van started. Never had she been so thankful that he always made it to the damn thing before she did. Today it meant that they didn't have to delay.

"I hear we have something big to cover."

She smiled, winked and jumped into the passenger seat. "We do, so hurry that ass of yours and get in the van. I don't want to miss anything!" she scolded him playfully, almost giddy with the knowledge that she was finally getting on a case again. She was tempted to call Mick but something told her he'd be there soon enough. Besides, she didn't have the right to string him along when he most likely had better things to do. _'Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.'_ Her minded chided her playfully, but she ignored it.

It didn't take long at all before the van finally pulled up next to a strip club and an alley bordering it. The alley itself was already sealed of with police tape, and she could see officers and CSI's mulling around, most officers just trying their best to keep the many reporters at bay. Beth frowned as they got out of the van and she surveyed the scene before her. How did things get this busy so quickly? So engrossed was she in watching the turmoil that she almost jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She swung around coming face to face with Steve.

"You coming or should I simply do this one on my own?"

Tempted to be juvenile and stick out her tongue, Beth just laughed and grabbed the microphone, and began her search for a spot with a good view of the body. In between finding the perfect spot and doing her report, she also asked a few of the other girls that worked at the club questions about the victim. When she finally found the perfect perch she gasped at the sight. A young girl was almost naked, lying in a pool of blood in the alley. She had a stake through her heart and was wrapped in nothing but a thin layer of silver material. Clearly she wasn't a vampire…but who would do that to a human? She needed to call Mick…

"Beth, are we going to get started _before_ the next century?" Steve was also getting a little exasperated. Why the hell did she keep losing her focus?

Drawn back into reality, Beth turned back to the camera, unsure what angle to use. Had she not known about Mick and real vampires she would, no doubt, have gone with 'vampire hunter on the loose in LA'. But now that would only be another risk to their well being and they were big enough risks all by themselves. They didn't need her help. Perhaps, for now, no angle was better. She would simply tell Mo' that she wants to see if it's a serial first. That should hold the dogs off long enough. With that final thought she lifted the mic and began to do her report.

"Tonight the alleyway being the Temperio Strip Club has become the sight of a cruel slaying of a young woman. According to some of the other employees at the club, Angela Marx, 25, had just ended her shift and was on her way home. When a few of them followed a while later they found her slain in the alley, wrapped in silver silk.

The police have, as yet, not made any comments, but it is clear that most of the Temperio ladies believe this to be a sexual predator on the loose and fear that he will strike again.

This is Beth Turner for Buzzwire."

She tossed the mic back to Steve. "Happy?"

He laughed. "Very. I'll go back to the van and upload the story." With that he left Beth alone to her snooping.

Beth watched him leave before turning back to where the girl was. Who would do that? Clearly someone who had an obsession with vampires, but why an innocent girl? First thing was first – she had to find Carl. He wasn't likely to give her much, but he always gave her a little nibble, even if it was off the record. She found him standing next to his car, a frown on his face. It didn't lift any when he noticed Beth coming determinedly toward him. There was no avoiding her and, for once, his reasons for wanting to was a little different.

"Hello Carl." She greeted him cheerily. "What can you tell me?" she looked back at the body.

"You know I can't tell you anything." The usual response.

"Come on. Off the record."

He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "How many times have I fallen for that?"

"Oh please. I always keep what you tell me off the record…at least until I find another source." She winked at him conspiringly and he sighed, leaning back against the car again.

"Fine, but I can't tell you much anyway. We are officially obligated to _cooperate_ with these clowns." He waved his hands at two men in dark suits.

"FBI?"

"No. No agency I've heard of before. When the ring was found on the body they showed up and here we are." He was clearly pissed at being removed from command on his own turf, but sometimes shit happened. Beth, on the other hand, wanted to know more about that ring.

"What ring?" she pressed, but Carl had enough.

"I didn't get to see the damn thing. Please, go pester someone else and let me figure this out." He pointedly ignored her as she stared at him until she gave up and tried to get closer to the other men without getting noticed. She didn't see Carl staring at her. He did respect her and although he wasn't always happy with her methods she always got her story. She and that buddy of hers, Mick St. Something or other. Personally he didn't like the man much, he always seemed to be around Beth when they got themselves into a mess, but he also seemed quite capable of getting them both out of it too.

Beth, meanwhile, had been sneaking closer to the men in monkey suits, trying to see if she couldn't hear anything that helped with the case. She really wanted to know more about the ring. Crouching on the other side of a van she tried to make out as much of the conversation as she could.

"…it is owned?" the first voice, deep and raspy.

"It is. They looked up the owner and it belongs to a rather rich business man." The second, with an almost squeaky undertone.

"A business man that owns one of the Blood Stones? He must be a rich one." She heard the man laugh.

"Not one Tony. He owns them all. Always has." The laugh had turned into a choke.

"All thirteen stones? That's impossible! You'd have to have more money that the bloody queen of England!"

"I don't know about that, but what I do know is that I don't want anyone finding out about this yet. If someone is trying to send this guy a message I want to figure it out first. Keep that ring under strict lockdown – it'll cost the entire department ten years of salaries to replace it."

The conversation was interrupted by a new voice, but Beth was intrigued. Whatever this ring was, it sounded expensive. Much more than a piece of jewelry a stripper should be wearing.

"Tony, Jonas, lets get out of here. I let the locals handle the body, the ring is coming with us."

Not wanting to be found near their van she hurried back to the Buzzwire van, hoping they didn't see her. She found Steve sitting behind the wheel and he looked up as she opened the door.

"All done?"

Beth nodded and they headed back to the office. She had research to do…

* * *

Beth closed the door of the empty apartment behind her. God she was thankful Josh wasn't in town at the moment – she didn't need him berating her for going after a case that was probably best left alone. He still didn't understand that this was what she did – she got in trouble so that other people could know the truth. Besides, she had Mick, her secret weapon. Somehow he was always around when she needed him – something else Josh didn't quite like that much.

Cup of coffee in hand she sat down in front of the laptop, intent on finding out exactly what these 'Blood Stones' were. They sounded very rare and very expensive…thirteen in existence and all owned by one man in LA. It was almost to good to be true.

It took her a good hour to find something worthwhile; most of the sites she found only mentioned them in a sentence as rare or in a comparison. What surprised her was that the site she was staring at now was more about history than anything else. Still, it was better than nothing. She began to read, soon feeling like she was reading a bedtime story instead of doing research for a case.

Apparently thirteen exquisite red diamonds of almost perfect quality had been found centuries ago before a young nobleman bought them all, selling a good deal of his land and livestock to afford them. He'd had a ring and necklace made, the ring in the stone laid in white gold and as well as those in the necklace. He also had ever stone surrounded with the clearest diamonds, almost faultless. It had been a gift to his wife at the time. That was until she died in childbirth but a few months later. The nobleman had disappeared and, a few days later, so had the set. Since then it was only rumored to have been seen, odd glances here and there until it became nothing more than a myth.

Guess that was blown out of the water now. All that was left now was to find out who had the diamonds and how they'd come to possess them.

Her phone chose that exact moment to start ringing. Guillermo.

"Beth."

"Got the body. Feel like taking a look?"

Beth laughed. "Don't you usually call Mick?"

His voice turned serious. "I already called him. I just figured that, seeing as you are both almost always on the same case, you might just as well take a look too."

"Guillermo…" she didn't get the question any farther.

"No, she wasn't a vampire." The line went dead. Minutes later Beth was in the car and on her way to the morgue.

* * *

Mick had known about the body before Guillermo even called. He had just left Josef's office – the man was in a right state but Mick didn't have time to get the whole story. Someone had shown up and Mick had left without an argument. He could talk to his friend later. First he needed a drink – tense Josef was not a good way to start out the night. He would look into the jewels afterwards.

Thirty minutes later found him in front of his computer, searching for Beth's latest Buzzwire report. Recently she'd only been covering small stories and he didn't need a degree in psychology to see she was becoming **very** agitated. But tonight was different – there had been a murder and her video had been uploaded just under an hour earlier. He could almost see how she tried to leave any mention of vampires from her report although she must have recognized the oddity of the murder. He smiled as he looked at her on the screen, only brought out of his reverie when the phone rang. Guillermo.

"Mick, there's something…"

"I know. I'm on my way. Call Beth."

She had just as much right to see the body; this was her case after all. He turned of the screen and headed out of the apartment and to his car.

* * *

"Guillermo!"

The vampire looked up as Beth entered the room. Since she'd met Mick he'd seen her around more often…he only wondered when Mick would open his eyes and see her. **Really** see her. Dismissing these thoughts he beckoned her over to the body.

"I'd have thought Mick would get here before you did." He said as he moved to remove the covering over the girls face and the wound in her chest. Beth laughed.

"You haven't seen me driving yet."

"Good thing too." A voice said behind her and they both looked up to see Mick entering the room. "Starting without me?"

"Didn't have much choice, you were taking so damn long." Beth answered teasingly.

"You don't have long, can we get back to the body please?" Guillermo called them back and they both stood closer, expressions serious now, although he could clearly see Mick checking Beth over. God, he was as blind as a rock!

"She clearly isn't one of us, but someone staked her anyway."

"What about the material?" Beth asked as she looked over the body. There was something very familiar about the girl but she just couldn't place it.

"Just dye, no real silver. Still, it made its point clearly." Guillermo answered, bring them the material. Beth ran her hands over the smooth material that looked like silver waves as it moved.

"That has to be expensive…"

Guillermo nodded. "I'm no fashion freak, but that is. You should have heard that new intern, Mina. She nearly had a heart attack, going on about Chinese or Japanese silk or something. I'm just glad she decided to go home!"

Mick looked at the wound over her heart. "Whoever did this is no moron. He has perfect aim."

The others nodded. "Sending a general message to vampires perhaps?" Beth ventured.

"Possibly…" Mick looked up at Guillermo. "Anything else?"

He shook his head and Mick and Beth headed for the door. "It's really odd, this case…" she said, mostly to herself.

"How so?"

She shrugged at Mick's question. "Well, she's no vampire, she's not even an important figure. She's a stripper. Yet someone went through the trouble to stake her, wrap her in expensive material and place a ring on her finger of such importance that Carl was removed from command on the case."

Mick frowned. "A ring? I didn't see any ring in there."

"Oh, no. The others took it. Apparently it belongs to some rich business man that has all these rare diamonds in his possession. I dug around but most people just believe them to be a myth."

Mick stopped in the middle of the hall. "Did you happen to hear what they called the ring and the stones?" He had a bad feeling about this.

Beth nodded, a frown creasing her forehead. "Of course I did. They called them the 'Blood Stones'. Said there were…"

"Thirteen." Mick unterrupted.

Beth nodded, starting to get slightly worried. "How did you know?"

Mick only looked away before he took out his phone and beckoned for Beth to follow him. "I know who they're sending the message too."


End file.
